zimmermannsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bubble Boys / Isabella and the Temple of Sap
Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, Isabella and the Fireside Girls decide to build a device that blows a huge bubble. The group are sucked into the bubble and float around the whole town, with Baljeet panicking about not sticking to his schedule. Meanwhile, Candace is practicing her driving with Linda in the car. Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to take over the world through country and western music. While Phineas and Ferb get the bubble ready, Isabella and the Fireside Girls head out to the “Old Abandoned Old Abandoned Amusement Park” where the maracanut tree is and try to get the sap from it. Meanwhile, Isabella’s pet dog, Pinky tries to stop his nemesis, Professor Poofenplotz, from stealing hairspray. Summary Phineas and Ferb are seen sitting under the tree in their backyard blowing bubbles. Baljeet shows up, in the bubble Ferb blew, talking about his schedule and how Phineas told him to “seize the day.” Phineas invites him to blow bubbles with him and Ferb but Baljeet replies by saying he doesn’t have enough time. Buford appears behind him saying that he wanted to be in a big bubble and float all around town. Meanwhile, Candace is practicing her driving with Linda and Linda says Lawrence told her Candace can already parallel park. Perry goes down in a lift to his lair and it is pitch black. Lights flash on and balloons fall from above with Major Monogram wishing Perry a “Happy Birthday”, even though it isn’t his birthday. Candace drives to the park and sees Phineas and the group in the park. Isabella and the Fireside Girls appear behind Phineas asking what he was doing. Phineas explains they’re going to make a huge bubble and float around town. Isabella collects some sap from a tree and the machine blows the bubble. Everyone is sucked inside and start floating around Danville. Candace spots them floating and chases after them. Perry appears at Dr. Doofenshmirtz’s Evil Incorporated building and he hands Perry a card. It is a birthday card and traps Perry as soon as he opens it. Doofenshmirtz explains his plan, to mix country and western music together and shows Perry a cowboy’s hat with a mechanism to make him sing better. He says his first gig is in an hour, grabs Perry and go to where he performs. Doofenshmirtz starts to sing with the audience enjoying him before Perry escapes by cutting the trap with his birthday card. He then uses a party toy to knock off Doofenshmirtz’s hat which causes it to malfunction and Doofenshmirtz starts singing with his normal voice. The crowd leaves, complaining, while Doofenshmirtz tries to use a jet-pack to cause him no more humiliation. Unfortunately, the jet-pack flies off with his clothes, leaving him in his underwear. His underwear has Perry’s face on it with his fedora on it and decides to walk home as he is. Candace is still chasing the boys without much control over the car around the town. The bubble almost pops by coming close to sharp objects but the group manages to swerve the bubble. But the bubble descends into a claw-like statue with sharp points around and Baljeet starts hyperventilating. The bubble slowly ascends and Phineas tells everyone to start breathing heavily. When the bubble rises, Baljeet decides to relax as it still floats around the town. The bubble floats above a bridge. Candace approaches the bridge but then Doofenshmirtz’s jet pack clips onto the car and speeds along the road. The bridge starts to rise and the car is thrown up in the air. Candace tells Linda to look at the boys but Linda says she won’t open her eyes until they are back on the ground again. Candace tries to stop the car and parallel parks right next to the park where they first started. The bubble pops when it hits the tree in the park and everyone fall onto separate playground equipment. Candace tries to explain to her mom that the boys were floating in a bubble when Linda spots them in the park. Perry appears near the elephant kiddie ride which Ferb is riding. Isabella gets out of her bed after the alarm clock goes off at 10 o’clock and walks to a mirror, shaking her hair and talks to herself in the 3rd person. She tells Pinky that it is funny when people talk like that and tries to get Pinky to do that, but he just barks. She then goes to her sash, calling out that it is telling her to get more patches, and Pinky goes with her to the Fireside Girls clubhouse. At the clubhouse, Gretchen gets the “Saying a Word No One Else in the Room Knows” patch from Milly, who tells the others to attempt to do so. However, Gretchen tells the other girls that someone is coming and they go to their defense positions. The girls get the water balloons ready, but is it just Isabella (along with Pinky) doing the secret knock. Isabella then says “What’cha doin’?” and Holly replies that they are earning patches. Isabella wonders what patch they are going for today, but she has a suggestion. Adyson says in a sarcastic tone that she wants to get the “Let’s Help Phineas and Ferb” patch, but Isabella points out that is actually called the “Help Thy Neighbor” Patch, and tells her to not make up patch names. Ginger complains that she has 52 of those patches, while Milly has 53 of the same patches for going back “that one afternoon.” Isabella says to not remind her of that. Gretchen says that she wants an excuse to see Phineas, whom Isabella admits is the very thing she lives for. Adyson agrees that they will go see what Phineas and Ferb are doing, but Ginger complains that they never go see what Baljeet is doing. Milly says that they done that before, and Holly says that patch wasn’t worth it. Isabella then wonders where Pinky went. Pinky hides behind a bush, and then goes to an elevator, but it is filled with six other O.W.C.A. agents: a mouse, a bear, a kangaroo, an ostrich, a pig, and an alligator. Pinky then gets into one that is empty and gets into it. He meets Perry on the way; they tip their hats to each other before Pinky exits to his lair, performing a somersault to his chair. Wanda greets him on the TV screen and tells him that Professor Poofenplotz is complaining about hair spray of all things and tells him to go see what is going on; Pinky barks and heads off to his mission. The Fireside Girls get to the Danville Park and Isabella says her catchphrase to Phineas. Phineas promptly says that he does not know what he is doing, and that he is so wrapped up in his plans; it is really Isabella he cares about. He then turns into a centaur and carries Isabella off, asking if they can be together forever and ever. After Isabella agrees, Phineas says that is excellent and that he’ll see the girls back at the field. Isabella realizes that she was daydreaming and had been lost in “Phineasland” again, and asks the Fireside Girls what Phineas wanted. Gretchen says that they need to get the maracanut tree and get their Sap Collecting patch. Ginger then places a “I Just Saw a Cute Boy Patch” on her sash, and Milly wonders where she saw one. Ginger then points to the one with the color-coded schedule, Baljeet. Milly immediately removes the patch from Ginger’s sash. At Professor Poofenplotz’s lair, she is brushing her white hair and singing about how she needs to look her best while doing evil. Pinky then enters and is trapped in a rope. After Poofenplotz fails to stop Pinky from constantly jittering, she tells him that she had got an idea about taking over the world again, but she can’t do that unless she is drop-dead gorgeous. She explains that she ran out of her favorite hair spray and tells him in flashback story about it: Poofenplotz had gone to the store in order to purchase Stiff Beauty hair spray, but a female worker explains that Stiff Beauty was discontinued as only amusement park clowns had used it, and the park had shut down, hurting sales. Poofenplotz then zapped the worker into an another dimension with a ray-gun. The flashback complete, Poofenplotz then says that the hair spray is at the old abandoned Old Abandoned amusement park, and she plans to use her Me-Mobile to get there. She enters the vehicle which deposits Pinky in a trashcan outside. While the Me-Mobile departs, Pinky tries to get out of the bin, but is too small to do so. Gretchen states the maracanut tree grows in mountainous micro-climates, and also says they are going in the right direction while being pulled up a rope by Adyson. The Fireside Girls get to the top and see a hippie guru playing a didgeridoo. Isabella tries to get his attention, but he is not responding to her. She then decides to harmonize with the didgeridoo, of which the guru and the other girls were impressed. Isabella, using big, pleading eyes, asks the guru where the maracanut tree is located. He knows where they are, showing the girls the cut down maracanut trees behind him. Isabella gets worried on where they all went; the guru replies that they were cut down for hair spray. Upon Isabella’s query if there are any trees left, he then tells her that there is one sole maracanut tree that exists, which is at the old abandoned Old Abandoned Amusement Park, which was over at the next hill. Although Isabella is confused by the name, the guru assures her of it and hands her “the key of wisdom,” which is a peace-sign key remote. The other girls go to Isabella to see it, and the guru disappears. The girls shout out worriedly that he is gone, but Gretchen spots him on the other side of the mountain, and he exits. While practicing her driving, Candace wonders how well she is doing, but Linda shouts that there are trashcans in her way. Candace runs into them, which tips them over, freeing Pinky. Pinky is able to get his jet pack and fly away to Poofenplotz’s Me-Mobile. Isabella and the girls get to the park and Isabella realizes why the guru said the name of the park the way he did: it was actually called “The Old Abandoned Amusement Park,” and it is now old and abandoned, thus making it old and abandoned twice. She tells the others to search for the sap and report if they find it, but none of them do, although Ginger finds a set of clown lockers full of hair spray. Isabella then spots the tree herself, on top of the Temple of Sap, a ride dedicated to the stickiness of the maracanut tree. She then tells then to get their gear so they can climb up to get the tree, but Holly pounds the ride and it cracks badly. A piece of the ride almost falls on her, but she dodges it thanks to Adyson’s warning. The others complain to Isabella that the ride is structurally unsound, therefore there is no way to get to the tree. Isabella tells them to calm down and says that they are Fireside Girls and they never give up. After singing their theme song, she tells them to get the sap for Phineas and Ferb. The girls cheer for the two of them. Ginger tries to get them to cheer also for Baljeet, but Katie takes the “I Just Saw a Cute Boy” patch off her sash again. Isabella points that the hippie didn’t tell them how to get to the tree on top of the ride - he only gave them the key. She then presses the button on it, unlocking the doors to a van at the crest of a nearby rollercoaster. The girls immediately make their way over to the “groovy” van. Pinky is able to get to the Me-Mobile, and Poofenplotz tries to handle Pinky by swatting him with a newspaper. Pinky throws the newspaper into Poofenplotz’s mouth, then shoots a grappling hook at a building at an intersection, stopping the Me-Mobile’s progress to the park. At the park, Isabella opens the hood of the van and sees that there is no engine, but says that gravity will do the trick to get to the tree. After judging the distance between where they are and the tree, she tells others to be ready for their “Reckless Disregard for Life and Limb” patches, to which the girls respond, “Aye, aye, captain!” The girls get into the van, buckle their seatbelts, and lean forward to go down the rollercoaster. Gretchen asks Isabella how they are actually going to get the tree. Isabella then orders the girls to take off their sashes, and tells Gretchen to handle the driving. Isabella ties the sashes to herself and the van and leaps off, snatching the tree as the van passes over it. She lands back in the van via the rear doors, which had been opened by Milly and Katie. Gretchen warns Isabella that they are going to crash, but Isabella tells them to lean to the driver’s side of the van to avoid crashing into a building. The van avoids the building but cuts the cord of Pinky’s grappling hook, freeing the Me-Mobile. The girls cheer while Isabella steers the van safely. At the same time, the Me-Mobile rolls into the park the girls were earlier in the day, jettisoning Poofenplotz out of it and directly into the clown lockers full of Stiff Beauty hair spray. After Holly and Katie tap the sap, the van smashes a stone wall and skids to a stop in the park, with Isabella doing a somersault out of the back of the van. Isabella then goes to Phineas since she has the sap from the tree he needed. Phineas says that is excellent since that is the last ingredient he needed. Isabella promptly returns to Phineasland and imagines Phineas as a centaur carrying her away. Isabella is woken from her trance by Gretchen, who tells her that Phineas said thanks. Isabella comments that Phineas really appreciates her, and Gretchen agrees. Poofenplotz gets up and sees the massive supply of Stiff Beauty in front of her. As she cheers her luck, half of the Temple of Sap ride falls onto the clown lockers, causing the hair spray cans to burst. Poofenplotz becomes very stiff, but points out that even though she is stiff, she is beautiful. However, a few of strands of her hair sproing out, provoking her to say, “Curse you, Pinky the Chihuahua!” End Credits A repeat of The Fireside Girls. Gallery Phineas, Ferb and Friends Buford gives a wet willie.jpg|Buford gives Baljeet a Wet Willie. Meeting at the park.jpg|"Hey guys, what'cha doin?" making changes to my schedule.JPG|"Making changes to my schedule..." biggest durable bubble.JPG|"We're building a machine to make the biggest, most durable bubble ever!" But if you guys wanna help out.jpg|Phineas tells Isabella to get sap from a Maraca nut tree. Yeah, we can definitely do that.jpg|Isabella agrees. finish designs on transponder.JPG|"Great! While they're getting that, we'll finish our designs on the transponder." see you girls back at the field.JPG|"See you girls back at the field!" We got the sap you guys needed.jpg|"We got the sap you guys needed!" KidsGetInBubble.jpg|The kids get in the bubble. Ferb, Baljeet, Ginger and Holly in bubble.jpg|Baljeet checks his schedule. I am already still with you.jpg|"At least I am still with you," My schedule is totally blown.jpg|"Arrgh! My schedule is totally blown!" The bubble floats downtown.jpg|"I'm gonna miss my polka recital!" File:How long are we in this bubble.jpg|Baljeet is worried about how long they'll be in the bubble. File:Caught in downdraft.jpg|They get caught in a downdraft. File:Floating above Danville.jpg|The bubble floats down toward Danville. File:Can_lind_bridge.png|Candace and Linda approach the dreaded drawbridge File:Drawbridge.png|Candace Pastrana File:Power lines up ahead.jpg|"Oh no! Power lines!" File:You know what to do girls.jpg|"Girls, you know what to do!" File:Leaning in bubble.jpg|They lean in their bubble and move out of the way. File:We're approaching a cactus garden.jpg|"Cactus garden!" File:GretchenWereGonnaCrash.jpg|"We're gonna crash!" File:I should not have forsaken my schedule.jpg|"I knew I should not have forsaken my candy colored schedule!" File:Baljeet hyperventilates.jpg|Baljeet breathes in the bubble when he panics, making it expand. File:Breathe heavy like Baljeet.jpg|"Everyone breathe heavy like Baljeet!" File:Yes, Sir!.jpg|"Yes, sir!" File:The bubble is rising.jpg|Their combined heavy breathing makes the bubble rise to safety. File:Thanking Baljeet.jpg|They thank Baljeet for saving them. File:I always hyperventilate in panic.jpg|"When under pressure, I always hyperventilate!" They're in front of you.jpg|Candace tries to get Linda to see the bubble. That was candace.jpg|"That was Candace who went by!" File:Candace's car control.png|"Her car control has gotten a lot better." File:Baljeet relaxing in bubble.png|Baljeet relaxing in the bubble with his friends. The gang lands in the playground.jpg|The bubble pops and everyone lands in the playground. Phineas and Ferb kiddie ride.jpg|Cute kiddie ride Agent P and Dr. Doofenshmirtz File:Agents tip hats.png|Perry and Pinky address each other in the elevator. birthday ribbons perry.jpg|Agent P trapped with birthday ribbons File:Doof sings his country song.jpg|Doofenshmirtz performing his country/western song. File:Doof's Agent P underwear.jpg|"I had these underwear way before I met you!" Isabella wakes up File:There you are Isabella.jpg|Isabella after shaking off her bed-head. Isabella 1.png|"You try it, Pinky!" Pinky the Chihuahua.png|Pinky doesn't seem to get it. Isabella doesn't get it.jpg File:I hear a sash calling me.jpg|"I hear a sash calling me to earn it some more new patches!" Meeting the other Fireside Girls File:FiresideGirlsClubhouse.jpg|The Fireside Girls' clubhouse. Fireside girls don't know.jpg|Ginger, Holly and Katie don't know the word Gretchen said. File:MillyGivesGretchenAPatch.jpg|"Here's your 'Saying a Word No One Else in the Room Knows' Accomplishment Patch." File:Gretchen sees a possible intruder.jpg|"Someone's coming! Defense positions!" Gjhgfhjgjhg.png HPIM1546.JPG HPIM1545.JPG File:Aiming balloon at window.jpg|Holly and Katie aim a balloon at the window. File:Ginger armed with water balloon.jpg|Ginger armed with a water balloon. File:Adyson and Milly armed with water balloons.jpg|Adyson and Milly with water balloons. File:Gretchen ready to throw water balloon.jpg|Gretchen stands at the door, ready to throw her water balloon... File:GretchenLookAlivePeople.jpg|"Look alive, people! It's our fearless leader!" File:Isabella greets troop.jpg|"Hey guys. What'cha doin?" File:Holly and Katie.jpg|"Earning patches!" I have a suggestion.jpg|"So, did you guys decide what patch to get today? Cause I have a suggestion!" File:Should we earn the let's help Phineas and Ferb Patch.jpg|Adyson sarcastically suggests the "Let's Help Phineas and Ferb" Patch as a suggestion. It's called the help thy neighbor patch.jpg|"It's called the 'Help Thy Neighbor' patch, Adyson!" File:We have over 50 of those patches.jpg|Ginger says she has 52 Help Thy Neighbor patches. I went back one afternoon.jpg|Milly says she has 53, because went back one afternoon after everyone else went home. File:You just want to see Phineas.jpg|Gretchen knows Isabella wants to see Phineas. File:Let's see what Phineas and Ferb are doing.jpg|They decide to see what Phineas and Ferb are doing today. Adyson, Milly and Ginger ready to see P&F.jpg Why don't we go see Baljeet.jpg|"Why don't we ever go see what Baljeet is doing?" We've done that before.jpg|"Because we've done that before!" That patch wasn't worth it.jpg|"Yeah, and that patch wasn't worth it." File:Where'sPinky.png|"Hey. where's Pinky?" Meeting with Phineas File:Meeting at the park.jpg|"Hey guys, what'cha doin?" File:Phineas Begging Isabella.jpg|Phineas answering "Whatcha doin'?" from Isabella's perspective. File:Its You I Care About.jpg|"It's you I care about!" File:Centaur Phineas.jpg|Phineas turning into a centaur. Can we be together forever and ever.jpg See you girls back at the field.JPG|"See you girls back at the field!" File:IWasInPhineaslandAgain.png|"I was in Phineasland again." File:GretchenRemindingIsabella.jpg|"We'll explain on the way, Chief." File:GingerJustSawACuteBoyPatch.jpg|Ginger gives herself the "I Just Saw a Cute Boy" patch. File:Milly rips off patch.jpg|Milly tears it off after learning it's Baljeet. The Hippie File:GretchenReadingTheManual.jpg|Gretchen reading the Fireside Girls' Handbook. Gretchen climbing.jpg|Gretchen climbing the mountain. File:Adyson climbing.png|Adyson climbing the mountain. File:HollyIsabellaKatieClimb.png|Isabella, Holly, and Katie climbing the mountain. File:EarthtoHippie.png|Isabella tries to get the hippie's attention. Isabella excuse me 1.jpg Isabella excuse me 2.jpg File:YouJustHarmonizedWithMe.png|"You just harmonized with me!" File:FiresideGirlsAmazed.png|"Ooooooh!" File:Isabella pleading to hippie.jpg|Isabella pleads to the hippie for answers to the sap. File:MaracanutTreesAreCut.png|All but one of the Maracanut Trees have been cut down. File:KeyOfWisdom.jpg|Isabella is given the "Key of Wisdom". File:LookingAtTheKeyOfWisdom.png|Her troop stares at the key with her. File:HippieDissappears.png|The hippie disappears in a puff of smoke. File:TheHippie'sGone.png|"He's Gone!" Adyson amazed.jpg|"Wow." File:TheHippie'sOverThere.png|"No he's not, he's right over there!" File:SeeYouOnTheFlipSide.png|"See you on the flip side!" The Old Abandoned, Old Abandoned Amusement Park File:OldAbandonedAmusementPark.jpg|"Oh, I get it! It was actually called the Old Abandoned Amusement Park." Hence old abandoned twice.jpg|"And now, it's old and abandoned. Hence old abandoned twice." File:We're Going In.jpg|"Girls, we have a tree to find!" Fireside girls, report.jpg|"Fireside Girls, report!" File:MillyandKatieClimbingRollercoaster.png|"Nothing up here, Captain!" File:GretchenTrashCans.png|"Ditto, chief!" File:HollyinDragonHead.png|"It just smells like feet in here!" File:GingerinClownLockerRoom.png|"These clown lockers are just full of cheap hairspray!" it has to be around here.png|"It has to be around here somewhere." I think i found it.jpg|"I think I found it!" Adyson, milly and katie gasp.jpg|Milly, Katie and Adyson hear Isabella. File:GirlsInFrontOfTemple.jpg|The girls in front of the temple. File:Reading about the Maracanut Tree.jpg|Isabella reads more info on the Maracanut tree. File:We're climbing up the temple.jpg|"Girls, get your gear! We're climbing up!" File:It's not safe to climb up.jpg|Holly punches the structure and notices it's structurally unsound. Adyson look out.jpg|"Look out!" File:HollyScreaming.jpg|Holly screaming. The Fireside Girls (song) File:There'sNoWayUp.png|The girls think there's no way to reach the tree, but Isabella calms them down. have you forgotton who we are.JPG|"Calm down, girls! Have you forgotten who we are?" File:FiresideGirlsNeverGiveUp.png|"We're Fireside Girls Troop 46321, and we never give up!" Fireside girls singing.jpg|We're Fireside Girls, one and all... File:FiresideGirlsStandTogether.jpg|...and together, we belong! Patches.jpg|We wear our patches upon our sashes... Fireside girls determined.jpg|...and stand... Gretchen-cute.jpg|...cute... Katie-small.jpg|...small... Isabella-strong.jpg|...and strong! The fireside girls song.jpg|This is the Fireside Girls song... It's not too terribly long.jpg|...and it's not too terribly long! Getting the sap File:LetsGetThatSap.png|"Let's procure the sap for Phineas! Oh, and Ferb, too." File:YayPhineas.png|The troop cheers in agreement. File:Let's do it for Baljeet too.jpg|"And Baljeet!" File:Katie removes patch.jpg|Katie removes the "I just saw a cute boy patch from Ginger. File:We only have this key.jpg|Isabella only notices they have the key the hippie gave them. File:Unlocking car doors.jpg|Isabella presses the button and notices it unlocks the car doors. File:There's no engine.jpg|"There's no engine, but it looks like gravity will do the trick. File:Boarding the van.png|The Fireside Girls prepare to board the van. gretchen puts her seatbelt on.png|Gretchen puts her seatbelt on. buckkleup.png|Adyson, Ginger and Holly put their seatbelts on. File:Let's lean ladies.jpg|"All right ladies! Lean!" File:Adyson, Ginger and Holly leaning in their seats.jpg|"Lean!" File:Fireside Girls driving.jpg|The Fireside Girls driving the van into the air. File:Girls, sashes now!.jpg|"Girls, sashes now!" File:Isabella tying sashes to car.jpg|Isabella tying the sashes together. File:Climbing out the van window.png|"Gretchen, you have the controls." what good will that do.png|"What good will that do?" justtrustme.png|"Just trust me!" Isabella ready to jump.jpg File:Isabella jumps out of van.jpg|Isabella jumps off of the van. File:GrabbingTheTree.png|Isabella snatches the tree. File:Opening the van.jpg|Milly and Katie open the van doors. File:Isabella tumbles into van.jpg|Isabella tumbling into the van. File:IsabellaHoldingTree.jpg|"What a cute little tree!" File:MillyandKatieAwww.png|"Awww!" what now.png|"Isabella, what now?" HPIM1588.JPG|"We're gonna crash!" File:Fireside Girls celebrating.jpg|The Fireside Girls cheering after safely landing the vehicle. Finishing the mission File:GettingTheSap.png|Holly and Katie prepare to extract the sap. Extracting the sap.jpg File:WeGotItIsabella.png|"We got it, Isabella!" File:TumblingOutOfTheVan.png|The Fireside Girls tumbling out of the van. That's the last ingredient we need.jpg|Isabella hands Phineas the sap. File:Let'sRunAwayTogether.png|Isabella daydreams again. File:PhineasDoesAppreciateYou.png|Gretchen tells Isabella Phineas said thanks. Agent Pinky and Poofenplotz File:Crammed elevator.png|Pinky sees the agents crammed in an elevator. File:Agents tip hats.png|Perry and Pinky greet each other. File:WandaBriefs.png|Wanda briefing Pinky's mission. File:Poofenplotz'sLair.png|Poofenplotz evil is crazy! File:PinkyIsCaught.png|Pinky is captured. File:PoofenplotzShakes.png|Poofenplotz shakes when she grabs Pinky. File:PoofenplotzAtTheStore.png|Poofenplotz is trying to buy some Stiff Beauty hairspray. File:Discontinued from this dimension.png|"You're discontinued from this dimension!" Discontinue YOU from this dimension.jpg File:NotWorthMinimumWage.png|"This so is not worth minimum wage." File:GiantRobotHead.png|Poofenplotz's giant robot head vehicle. trapped pinky2.jpg|Agent Pinky trapped inside a trash can File:PinkyJetPack.png|Pinky goes after Poofenplotz on his jetpack. File:PinkyEntersInHead.png|Pinky enters the robot. File:PinkyHitWithNewspaper.png|Pinky is hit with the newspaper. File:NewspaperInMouth.png|Poofenplotz with Newspaper in her mouth. File:PinkyGrappleGun.png|Pinky firing the grapple gun. File:PoofenplotzWithHairSpray.png|Poofenplotz finds the Stiff Beauty hairspray. File:Curse you, Pinky.png|"Curse you, Pinky the chihuahua! Cast * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dee Bradley Baker as Pinky and Perry, additional voices * Amanda Plummer as Professor Poofenplotz * Jane Leeves as Admiral Acronym * Jeff “Swampy” Marsh as Major Monogram, additional voices * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, additional voices * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Judd Nelson as The Guru * Isabella Acres as Katie * Cymphonique Miller as Holly * Madison Pettis as Adyson * Tiffany Espensen as Ginger * Isabella Murad as Milly * Ariel Winter as Gretchen * Additional voices: Kari Wahlgren :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Phineas and Ferb episode Category:Television episode